La chispa que se Extinguió
by bells argy masen
Summary: "No pueden hacerme daño no queda nadie a quien yo ame" eso era completamente cierto, el Capitolio se había encargado de eso y había acabado con cada una de las personas que ella había amado. Ella había proporcionado una chispa y ellos se habían encargado de extinguirla.
1. Chapter 1

**_DECLAMER: Los personajes de THG que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de S.C. y de la misma manera, los otros personajes y la trama es completamente mía._**

* * *

Al abrir mis ojos la luz ya entra por la ventanas y se que es por la mañana, el aire es caluroso y se cuela dentro de nuestra cabaña de madera. Al igual que todos los días, me levanto sin hacer ruido y paso por un lado de las camas de mis hermanos pequeños.

La cama de Darian mi hermana de 13 años esta vacía, debe estar acurrucada al lado de mi madre, despertando cada pocos minutos por culpa de las pesadillas que la persiguen cada año. Mi hermana, tan poco egoísta que se preocupa por cada familiar y amigo suyo en vez de preocuparse por si misma, por si acaso es elegida como tributo.

Mike, quien aun tiene solo 4 años, es diferente, el aun duerme plácidamente sin preocuparse por la muertes injustas y crueles de cada año, su inocencia lo resguarda, pero cuando tu nombre comienza a ser elegible en la cosecha a partir de los 12 años, la inocencia de tu infancia no esta destinada a durar.

Después de ponerme mi pantalón, mi chaqueta de cuero y mis botas, salgo por la puerta trasera de mi casa hacia el bosque, donde por lo general el ruido de las hachas golpeando a los arboles, es mas fuerte que cualquier otro sonido, pero hoy no.

Hoy es el día de la cosecha, un día que el Capitolio (la ciudad que gobierna Panem y a sus doce distritos) celebra como si fuera año nuevo o navidad, pero para los habitantes del distrito es un día lúgubre y triste.

Las calles, siempre llenas de trabajadores y niños, hoy están vacías por completo, la cosecha empieza hasta las dos y a las familias les gusta pasar lo que podrían ser sus últimos momentos juntos. Si tu nombre es elegido en la cosecha, estas destinado a ir al capitolio donde te preparan para los Juegos del Hambre, donde los niños tienen que matarse los unos a los otros por diversión de las personas del Capitolio.

Estos juegos son para recordarnos los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra el "bondadoso" Capitolio, que para honrar todas aquellas vidas perdidas creo lo Juegos en donde dos niños de cada distrito de entre 12 y 18 años son elegibles para después ir a una arena llena de peligros y trampas escondidas en donde tienen que matarse entre si. Ellos dicen que es para honrar a los muertos, pero nosotros quienes lo vemos como un castigo en vez de un deporte, quienes sufrimos de hambre y perdida, sabemos que estos fueron creados para mantener el horror, la desesperanza y el dolor a flor de piel quitándonos así cualquier deseo de libertad que aun podamos albergar en nuestros corazones.

Llego al bosque y me siento a la sombra de mi árbol favorito, uno frondoso y con un tronco grueso, es el único árbol que no han cortado ya que ninguno es tan grande como este y a la gente del mi Distrito, el Distrito 7 encargado de importar la madera al Capitolio, este árbol les trae buenos recuerdos y se ha convertido en algo así como un monumento.

– Hola Johanna –.

Al voltear hacia la izquierda, como respuesta a mi nombre que viene de esa voz tan familiar y dulce, veo a un chico, el es alto y fornido por su arduo trabajo cortando madera, sus cabellos son completamente negros y no están desordenados como la mayoría del tiempo, si no que están arreglados para la cosecha.

Le hago una seña y palmeo el montón de hojas que esta a mi derecha, para que se siente a mi lado y así lo hace, me sonríe y posa sus tibios labios con sabor a manzana en los míos, el beso me sabe amargo y sus lagrimas dulces.

Hay una creencia en el Distrito 7, se dice que cuando las lagrimas de alguien te saben dulces, es porque estas destinado a estar al lado de esa persona y estarán unidos por un vinculo mas fuerte que cualquier cosa, y las lagrimas de Alfonso me saben dulces.

Todos los días nos reunimos aquí para comer y hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero hoy no hablamos, hoy no comemos, solo nos abrazamos en silencio, compartiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, abrigándonos el uno al otro y si el dolor amenaza con destruirnos y sentimos que el mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor, cayendo así todo el peso sobre nuestros hombros, estamos ahí sosteniéndonos.

Cuando llega la inevitable hora de irnos, el me acompaña a casa sin decir nada, porque no son necesarias las palabras, no en este día cuando el sufrimiento es tangible hasta en el aire y este en vez de darte alivio, se siente pesado y es como si tus pulmones lo rechazaran de golpe cada vez que inhalas. Quiero decir algo, quiero decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero no lo estará, nada mejorara y no puedo llenar ese vacío que hay en su corazón.

.

Fue hace dos años casi como un día de cosecha común y corriente, con la diferencia de que no lo era ya que ese año, entre miles de papeletas, estaría por primera vez una con el nombre de la hermana de Alonso. La chiquilla de doce años era hermosa, su cabello era castaño claro y liso, era delgada pero no demasiado y sus ojos, esos bellos ojos chocolates, brillaban de una manera tan especial que te hacían sentir que estar vivo valía la pena.

Quizá brillaban demasiado, como una estrella fugaz, y al igual que una de estas, se había quedado muy poco tiempo. La suerte nunca esta de tu parte, no si eres habitante de alguno de los distritos, ni siquiera si tienes solo una papeleta entre tantas, Madison la pequeña de ojos brillantes era la prueba de ello.

Su nombre había sido mencionado por la escolta del Distrito 7, sus ojos habían perdido algo de su brillo, había estado muy asustada y sus piernas temblaban mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, vi como a Alonso se le descomponía el rostro y se ponía pálido, como si estuviese muerto, vi su dolor y terror en ese momento y aun así no tuve el valor de hacer nada, porque en el Distrito 7 no te ofreces como voluntario, no cuando esa palabra es sinónimo de muerte.

Solo sobrevivió unos pocos días en la arena, su muerte fue la mas cruel de todas, no por ser sanguinaria ni nada parecido, simplemente porque había muerto sola sin nadie que la ayudara, maldije a cada persona del capitolio por no haber tenido el valor de patrocinarle ni siquiera algo de agua y luego me di cuenta de que yo era tan cobarde como ellos, porque pude haber hecho algo, pero aun así, no lo hice y la deje ir directo a su muerte.

.

Llego a mi casa, mis hermanos están despiertos y arreglado y mi madre me mira, se que no esta molesta, ella sabe donde he estado y con quien, me sonríe dulcemente y me da un bonito vestido de color marrón y unos zapatos a juego ya que hoy tengo que estar elegante por si acaso termino en el Capitolio.

Me doy un baño con el agua que mi madre ya a calentado en nuestra estufa de leña y después dejo que mi madre arregle mi cabello liso cuando ya estoy metida en ese vestido.

– Te vez muy bonita – dice Darian y me sonríe – todos te notaran hoy –.

Me doy cuenta de que sus ojos aun están hinchados por tanto llorar y reposo mi mano en su mejilla tiernamente.

– A ti también – le digo.

– No es verdad Johanna, nunca nadie nota a las lloricas –.

Sacudo la cabeza en desacuerdo pero ella me ignora saliendo de la casa por delante de mi madre.

La plaza es el lugar mas hermoso del distrito siempre esta adornado con globos y serpentinas, pero esta belleza es opacada por los rostros descompuestos de las familias mas pobres. Todas esas familias, que tienen que pedir teselas y agregar su nombre otra vez mas a la urna por cada una de ellas, niños que tienen mas posibilidades que aquellos que no sufren de hambre en la misma medida.

Nos acomodan por edades llevando a los mas pequeños a la parte de atrás y a los mas grandes hacia delante, intercambio asentimientos con algunos chicos de mi edad ya que no soy realmente agradable como para entablar una conversación y tampoco es como si el humor del distrito se prestara para ello.

Alfonso que solo es un año mayor que yo se encuentra con todos los chicos de 17 años, su cuerpo esta tenso, lo noto y su semblante es serio, es así cuando esta frente a una multitud, no demuestra sus emociones, solo conmigo se siente libre para expresar su dolor.

Frente al edificio de justicia hay varias sillas, una es para la escolta de nuestro Distrito, la mujer de cabello azul eléctrico y puntiagudo que creo que se llama Ditriana, la otra es para el alcalde y las que sobran son para nuestros vencedores.

La ceremonia es bastante larga, el alcalde comienza con el discurso de cada año en donde nos cuenta como Panem se levanto de entre las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norte América dándonos así 13 distritos y un capitolio, después vinieron los días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra Panem, pero el Capitolio después de una ardua lucha, derroto a 12 de ellos y eliminó uno, el Distrito 13.

Como recordatorio de la victoria de el Capitolio, se crearon los Juegos del Hambre y cada año hay un vencedor que se vuelve asquerosamente rico y desperdicia su vida en adicciones y vicios, e incluso algunos que se venden a las personas desesperadas y ricas del Capitolio.

Ditriana habla mucho acerca de cómo le gusta estar en ese Distrito, acerca de los hermosos que son nuestros bosques y lo refrescante que es el aire, pero yo se que se muere por estar en algún distrito con profesionales que tienen al menos un poco mas de probabilidades de salir con vida de la arena.

– Vamos con las jovencitas – dice sonriente y con su tonto acento.

Acomoda su vestido parecido a un arbusto que la hace parecer estúpida y ridícula, para después caminar hacia la urna de las chicas y rebuscar entre tantos papelitos hasta que por fin encuentra uno que al parecer es de su agrado.

Solo puedo pensar en Madison y en sus piernas que flaqueaban, pienso en como quizá las piernas de la niña elegida harán los mismo y como las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero la imagen que mas me atormenta es la del rostro de Alfonso cuando su hermana fue elegida. Estoy tan trastornada por esta imagen, que no me queda tiempo de procesar las palabras que salen de los labios de la mujer de cabellos puntiagudos.

No es ninguna niña flacucha de doce años, no es familiar de Alfonso, ni mucho menos mi hermana o mi amiga, tampoco es cualquier chica de 16 años que yo conozca.

Es Johanna Mason.

Soy yo.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN UN REVIEW NO SEAN MALOS, ME ESFORCE MUCHO EN ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO SE VALEN TOMATAZOS Y ABUCHEOS POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, ya comenzamos a ver a Johanna con sus planes malignos jajaja bueno espero les guste mucho y dejen su review, THG y los personajes de esta trilogía que aparecen en esta historia son de S.C. y la trama y otros personajes son completamente míos. **_

_**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A #CarolineOnFire ADMINISTRADORA DE Orgullosamente Tributo POR SER SU CUMPLEAÑOS FELICIDADES PASATELA SUPER TE LO MERECES**_

* * *

**_ 2 _**

No estoy muerta, al menos no todavía.

Toda mi vida pasa frente a mi, es como si pequeñas burbujas flotaran frente a mis ojos con cada una de mis vivencias y recuerdos atrapados en su interior, aquellas cosas que creía haber olvidado son mas claras que nunca.

Recuerdo mi primer cumpleaños, cuando plantamos un árbol de manzanas en el patio de atrás, el rostro amable de mi padre y su sonrisa hermosa.

Recuerdo también la enfermedad que lo consumió, su muerte cuando yo solo tenia doce años y el nacimiento de mi hermano una semana después.

Recuerdo cuando vi a Alfonso por primera vez, en el funeral de mi papá.

Nuestro primer beso en el bosque y cuando conocí a su familia, incluyendo a Madison quien fue elegida poco tiempo después para ir a los Juegos.

Rememoro los Juegos de ella con claridad, como soltaron a esos veinticuatro niños en un paramo helado, sin arboles, comida o agua, sin protección alguna y directo a su muerte.

Pero son la palabras de Darian, esas simples palabras las que retumban en mi cabeza, "nunca nadie nota a las lloricas", palabras dichas sin malicia, solo por vanidad, pero que para mi significan mucho mas que solo eso, significan esperanza.

Es una frase a la que puedo y debo aferrarme si quiero seguir con vida, porque es lo que planeo hacer, sobrevivir y regresar a casa.

Para abrazar de nuevo a mi madre, ver los ojos de mi hermana, oír la risa de mi hermano y besar los labios de Alfonso. Quizá llegue a parecer débil y necesitada, pero será mi estrategia, pasar desapercibida a base de llanto y tener un truco bajo la manga.

Es entonces, cuando caigo de rodillas y rompo a llorar, sollozo incontrolablemente mientras las lagrimas resbalan de manera veloz por mis mejillas, que deben estar sonrosadas.

A cualquier tributo que me vea, le pareceré débil e inofensiva y antes de empezar me habrán descartado.

Ante los espectadores, tanto de los distritos como del Capitolio, yo seré una niña boba que se esta derrumbando, pero para mi, este llanto son cimientos fuertes sobre los que se construye una nueva Johanna, este llanto no es el agua que apaga mi vida, estas lagrimas, son el combustible que puede hacer que la chispa de mi esperanza pueda arder, provocando así un incendio que termine de una vez por todas, con la opresión.

Dos agentes de la paz me ayudan a levantarme mientras sigo gimoteando sin control, lo hacen suavemente con cuidado de no lastimarme, me dan miradas alentadoras y compasivas.

Son personas crueles que azotan y ejecutan, y ahora están conmovidas por una simple chica del Distrito 7, así que quizá, solo quizá no sean realmente tan malos como la mayoría de las personas pensamos.

Entonces escucho sus gritos y el corazón se me encoge, quiero decirle que todo estará bien que esto es solo una actuación y que todo esta fríamente calculado, anhelo sostener sus rostro y decirle que no me perderá a mi también, pero no puedo y eso me desgarra el alma.

* * *

_Era una tarde lluviosa, mi hermana decía que las nubes lloraban porque el cielo estaba triste, pero esta vez no solo el cielo, sino toda mi familia._

_Hace varios meses que mi padre estaba enfermo, al principio pensamos que estaba resfriado, pero después, sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse huecas, su cabello a perder brillo al igual que sus ojos marrones idénticos a los míos._

_El diagnostico del medico me había confirmado lo que yo temía, mi padre estaba muriendo._

_No había nada que nosotros pudiésemos hacer, solo las medicinas del capitolio podrían curarlo y esas son inaccesibles para personas como nosotros, de un simple distrito que solo produce madera._

_Ese fue solo el comienzo, pero la parte verdaderamente fea vino después, se habían hecho llagas en su piel que supuraban pus después de unos días, su nariz sangraba y hasta el respirar le causaba dolor._

_Yo me tuve que encargar de el, mi madre estaba embarazada y mi hermana aun era pequeña._

_Yo lo cuide y trate de darle ánimos para que siguiera luchando y no nos abandonara, pero eso no fue suficiente ya que su corazón se rindió dejándome así mas sola que nunca._

_Un virus, dijo el doctor, una infección dijo mi madre, pero lo mas preocupante fue lo que dijo aquel señor con el rostro surcado de arrugas y el cabello lleno de canas que demostraban su edad avanzada._

_– Niña – me dijo cuando pasaba por un lado suyo – tu padre no mejorara –._

_– ¿Solo porque usted lo dice? – dije con un grito, estaba furiosa y al mismo tiempo me sentía abatida._

_– Claro que no, pero su enfermedad no tiene cura, la llaman la Enfermedad de los Rebeldes –._

_– ¿Por qué? – dije ya llena de curiosidad._

_– Porque cuando luchábamos por la libertad de Panem, había infiltrados, que se encargaron de llenar las bebidas con ese virus, solo unos pocos no enfermaron, pero la mayoría lo hizo y después de unos meses murió, no era contagioso, ellos no querían arriesgarse –._

_– Mi padre no tiene esa enfermedad – asegure con voz titubeante._

_– ¿No? Pues yo creo que si, la pus, el sangrado, las llagas, el dolor abrazador cada vez que intenta hacer un movimiento, incluso respirar le cuesta. – tose un poco y sigue hablando – después comenzaran a rompérsele los huesos sin explicación, el cabello se le caerá y quizá después morirá de un paro cardiaco, pero si no lo hace tendrá que soportar las ampollas que se le formaran en las plantas de los pies y en las palmas de las manos –._

_– En los libros de historia no se dice nada de eso –._

_– Claro que no niña, el Capitolio solo cuenta lo que lo hace parecer bueno y piadoso, pero algunos de nuestros ancestros quienes sobrevivieron a la rebelión sabían la verdad y la han contado, pero ellos quienes nos vencieron, solo cuentan mentiras e historias falsas, ¿cómo crees que se gana una guerra? ¿dialogando? No, se gana peleando, y en el caso del Capitolio, haciendo trampas y quitando de su camino, todo aquello que le estorba –._

_– Usted esta completamente loco –._

_– Claro, como quieras, solo después no digas que no te lo advertí –._

_Y me fui, llorando y rogando para que lo que aquel anciano me había dicho no fuese real, queriendo creer que era solo un viejo chiflado y que no valía la pena escucharlo, pero que equivocada estaba._

_Paso lo que el había dicho, un día mientras el sostenía la cuchara con la cual estaba comiendo, un crujido y un grito saliendo de sus labios alteraron la hora de la cena, su brazo estaba roto._

_Así siguió pasando muchas veces mas, primero una pierna al moverla, después una mano al hacer una seña, un hombro ante una caricia, su pelo también se cayó, poco a poco, día tras día una almohada llena de cabellos castaños._

_Entonces empecé a desear que el dejara de luchar, porque lo que probablemente venía era mucho peor, pero nunca se lo dije._

_Siempre seguí dando ánimos y aun así siempre creí que el sabía que era lo que yo anhelaba. Mis deseos se cumplieron su corazón dejo de luchar, de latir y así el murió de un paro cardiaco tal como aquel que creí un loco lo había dicho._

_El día del funeral, lo había visto ahí, elegante y vestido de negro tenía trece años, solo un año mas que yo e igualmente había parecido fuerte._

_Mi tristeza no me había impedido ver su belleza y galanura, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y fue en ese día tan triste que todo comenzó._

_El dolor me había cegado haciéndome pensar que ese era el fin, pero el y su cariño incondicional me habían quitado la venda de los ojos demostrándome que mas que el fin, era el principio._

* * *

– Johanna –.

El ha dejado de gritar, ahora esta frente a mi y su voz es solo un susurro, un lamento cargado de dolor y de perdida.

Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y beso su mejilla olvidándome de las cámaras y las personas que me están viendo, de mis ojos se derraman mas lagrimas, tan saladas como siempre, pero estas son diferentes, han cambiado por completo ya que por primera vez en el día estas son verdaderas y no solo parte de una actuación.

Dos agentes de la paz nos separan y me escoltan a los escalones, después hago mi camino sola hasta llegar al lugar del tributo femenino, mi lugar, donde todos me verán, donde mi actuación debe ser aun mas convincente que nunca.

– Vamos Johanna, no llores eres muy bonita, además iras al Capitolio – dice Ditriana.

Ella esta tratando de tranquilizarme, lo que hace que mis sollozos se hagan mucho mas fuertes, me da una mirada compasiva y exasperada al mismo tiempo, para después volver a componer el rostro y poner la sonrisa mas radiante que puede.

Pide voluntarios, pero no hay nadie dispuesto a ponerse en mi lugar.

Así que toca con sus manos su cabello y va hacia la urna de los chicos, para después repetir el mismo procedimiento anterior hasta encontrar una papeleta que le gusta.

Solo puedo esperar que no tenga tan mala suerte como para que Alfonso sea elegido también, pero gracias al cielo no sucede eso, sino que el nombre es diferente.

Es Maximiliano James.

No puedo creerlo, es el, genial al parecer mi mala suerte no demasiado grande.

* * *

_Fue hace unos meses, en el colegio, Maximiliano o Max como suelen llamarlo sus amigos, estaba fuera del colegio cuando pase yo._

_Traía un vestido de color amarillo ya que era día de clase de artes y me gustaba ir guapa, al pasar frente a el y todo el montón de sus estúpidos secuaces comenzaron a silbar._

_– A donde vas Johannita, una chica tan guapa no debería ir tan temprano a su casa – dijo el._

_Yo seguí mi camino ignorando por completo su comentario tan estúpido, pero el me alcanzó y tomo mi brazo demasiado fuerte haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y mi boca formara una mueca de dolor._

_– Vamos Johanna solo quiero ser tu amigo, porque no vienes conmigo y jugamos un juego –._

_En ese momento me di cuenta de sus intenciones y trate de zafarme, pero era casi imposible._

_El me atrajo aun mas hacia el, yo sentía su aliento asqueroso en mis rostro cuando el trato de besarme en los labios y me resistí, así que en vez de ir a mi rostro fue a mi cuello y con su mano derecha bajo un tirante de mi vestido._

_Ahí fue cuando le di un buen golpe que hizo que me soltara y al mismo tiempo, Alfonso iba saliendo así que me defendió dándole una paliza a ese idiota._

_Pero a pesar de que no se volvió a acercar a mi gracias a esa golpiza, en mi mente aun estaba grabado ese día, tan grabado que no me volví a poner ese ni ningún otro vestido amarillo._

* * *

Una vez mas Ditriana pide voluntarios y una vez mas nadie quiere ocupar su lugar, realmente no los culpo, ofrecerse sería un suicidio, además de que obviamente este mundo sería mucho mejor sin un gusano como ese.

Si alguien se ofreciera seria porque en verdad no le quedan ganas de vivir, pero al parecer el día de hoy no hay tan deprimido como para evitar que ese idiota vaya a la arena y yo estoy realmente agradecida.

El Alcalde termina de leer el Tratado de la Traición durante el cual no dejo de llorara ni un solo minuto, después hace que Max y yo nos demos un apretón de manos.

Su mano tiembla un poco pero la mía es firme y yo furiosa por su rostro de satisfacción al ver mis lagrimas, sonrío casi imperceptiblemente y alzo una de mis cejas tratando de decirle con mis gestos "¿En verdad te lo creíste?"

Al parecer el me entiende ya que la sorpresa se abre paso en su rostro suplantando su estúpida pequeña victoria personal.

Quizá ahora soy cruel con el, pero al menos así una persona sabrá que no soy completamente débil y, que mejor que mi rival, además nada de esto me pone en peligro pues si el intentara algo nadie le creería realmente.

Me doy la vuelta para ver a la multitud y para que ella me mire tan débil como planeo mientras el himno suena sin que yo de una pausa a mis gimoteos.

Max me mira de reojo y veo furia porque solo el sabe que estoy engañando a todo el mundo y que quizá lo hubiese engañado a el de no ser por mi insinuación.

«Bien – pienso – hay veinticuatro tributos y aunque me haría parecer una traidora, me encantaría matarte.»

Empiezo a pensar que quizá mi compañero sepa leer la mente ya que en vez de mirarme furioso me mira asustado y aunque el día ha sido una completa desgracia, creo que al fin tengo buena suerte.

«Max, esto va por mi vestido amarillo.»

Y antes de que el himno acabe, de mis labios sale una risa irónica y cruel, que nadie excepto el escuchara.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿tomatazos y abucheos?, ¿ovaciones y azucarillos? dejen su review y digan que onda por favor y espero les guste besos y un azucarillo un pan quemado para ustedes._**


End file.
